The Loud House Movie
Loud House Movie'' (also commonly known as The Loud Movie) is an American flash animated feature comedy-drama film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the Nickelodeon television series, The Loud House and was directed by show creator, Chris Savino. The film starred the series cast of Collin Dean, Grey Griffin, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Nika Futterman and Lara Jill Miller. While it does have the same charm and humor as the show, it has a darker tone and is more action-packed. It will be released on February 7, 2020. Production Production started when Nickelodeon and Paramount approached to bob for a film based on the series. and Savino was at first, against the idea of producing a film for the show. However, later he stated, "I love these characters, and when I do this, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own. When coming up with ideas to produce this film, I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds, but wanted this to be more about what the show was all about, and expand on the situations and past involved with these characters. I wanted to produce the film this way to show that this house of siblings was more than just stereotypes." The first trailer was shown at the 2019 New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon studios Orlando. The DVD has a commentary with Lincoln & his sisters watching the movie & commenting on it Mystery Science Theater 3000 style. Plot Before the opening credits, we see Lynn Sr. & Rita on a date as they meet a man named Maximus Vice who got a crush on her. After be the apartment they're staying at & tries to kill Lynn only to get knocked out by Rita, though they didn't know it was him but escapes when they call the police, not before injecting Rita with a strange serum. A few months later, Rita's rushed to the hospital & gives birth to Lori. Then the opening credits begin. Several years later, we cut to Lincoln Loud. He wakes up & notices the mature audience. He introduces himself and gives a description on his sisters. After he goes into Lisa's room, he notices Lisa's experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him out of the house & into the garage & crash lands on his girly bike. The bike & he go into the city fast. He tries to avoid people & accidentally destroys some stores, Flip's Food & Fuel & a few houses including the Tetherby residence. He goes through the sewage plant & national park. No one gets hurt though. He then steers the bike in the opposite direction & heads back to the house. He puts the bike back in the garage & goes back inside. The sisters have been asking where he's been especially Lisa. He lies to them & says he landed in the backyard. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone." He then goes to school & everyone has been saying about a destroyer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous & for the whole day of school he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Meanwhile, Maximus, having gotten a job as an government agent, arrives to Royal Woods, because of the incident. Later, Lincoln comes home to the sisters watching a news report. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say the they want to kill the destroyer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" & a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door, but it's not Clyde, it's Maximus who wants to ask questions to Lynn & Rita. When Lincoln & his sisters explain that they're their kids, Maximus is shocked, but manages to calm himself down & lies to them that he's a friend of theirs. Before he leaves, he secretly sabotages Lisa's experiment. When Lincoln & his sisters ask about Maximus to their parents, they say he was an old friend. They then tell them the truth that they were supposed to have only 3 kids, which leaves them shocked & speechless, causing all of them, except Lily, to scream. Afterwards, Lynn says to Rita "I knew they weren't going to take well, especially since they just found out about him." They then carry their unconscious bodies to bed, while Maximus assembles his allies to help them get back at the Louds but first ruining their lives since he recorded their meltdown thanks to hidden cameras. The next day, Lincoln & his sisters refused to speak to each other as their parents take them to school. When they're at their schools though, the schools hired an assembly to show the Loud kids' meltdown to the tune of "Combine Harvester", but eventually faint after taking their happy pills & gummies, which causes everyone, but the Loud kids to laugh. When they get back, though, they start argue & begin fighting. Lincoln tries to reason with them, but when they don't listen, he says "That's it! I'm joining this!" & jumps in with them. Lynn Sr. & Rita see what happens. They slap their kids' faces when they keep arguing, causing them to roar in anger, scream at the top of their lungs & go at each other. Lynn Sr. & Rita, regretting what they just did, barricade themselves & Lily in the safe room from ''Brawl in the Family. Besides the standard punching & kicking there's also: Lori punches Leni a couple times, but she grabs her & they both tumbling down the stairs with Leni landing on her head. Luna blasts Luan with her music, but Luan then short-circuited the speakers, but Luna then whacks her with her guitar. Lynn hits Lucy a couple times with the living room table until Lucy turned into her a human pretzel & throws like a bowling ball into Lola & Lana. Lincoln tries to get Lisa out his head until he rams her into one of the walls. Then they starts picking up the furniture & start hitting each other with until Lincoln throws Lisa's tampered with chemicals, causing an explosion which destroys the house & Lynn Sr. & Rita's safe room. Birds start flying away startled. Cast The Loud Children *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud ** They also all voice Legion Loud, which is a fusion of them. Villains * Chris Pratt as Maximus Vice * Alan Ruck as Tetherby * John DiMaggio as Flip * Gary Anthony Williams as the Manager * Jeff Bennett as the Park Ranger * Daniel Divenere as Chandler * Christopher Lloyd as the Harvester * Fred Tatasciore as the Exterminator Genderbent Loud Children * Tara Strong as Linka Loud * Seth Green as Loki Loud * Sean Astin as Loni Loud * Greg Cipes as Luke Loud * Rob Paulsen as Lane Loud * Adam Devine as Lynn Loud * Dylan/Chills as Lars Loud * Dee Bradley Baker as Leif Loud, Lexx Loud & Leon Loud * Tom Kenny as Levi Loud Daughters of Sin Note: These are the daughters of Lincoln & his sisters from the future. * Jackie Buscarino as Loan Loud (Lori) * Kate Upton as Liena Loud (Leni) * Lena Hall as Lyra Loud (Luna) * Kristen Schaal as Liby Loud (Luan) * Ashleigh Ball as Lacy Loud (Lynn) * Reignbothorror as Lupa Loud (Lucy) * Mila Kunis as Londey Loud (Lola) * Bindi Irwin as Lina Loud (Lana) * Lacey Chabert as Levy Loud (Lisa) * Grey Griffin as Lani Loud (Lily) Other characters * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago * Alina Foley as Cristina * Caitlin Carmichael as Kat * Hannah Nordberg as Mollie * Blake Bertrand as Flat Tire * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago * Kari Wahlgren as Maggie * Wayne Brady as Harold * Michael MacDonald as Howard * John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse * Rob Dyke as News Anchorman * Pete Browngardt as Lori's Boss * Michael Caine as Leni's Boss * Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger * Will Ferrell as Luan's Mentor * Brad Garrett as Lynn's Mob Boss * Kevin Smith as Lincoln's Boss Music * Death of a Bachelor - Panic at the Disco! (Note: This plays during Lynn Sr. & Rita's date) * Combine Harvester - The Wurzels (Note: This plays during the Loud kids' meltdown and Linka Loud dancing) * Paradise - Coldplay (Note: This plays when they go their separate ways after salvaging what they could after their house was destroyed) * Singing in the Rain (Remix) - Gene Kelly, Mint Royale (Note: The children sing this once they gotten used to their new lives & have forgotten each other) * Dark, Darker Yet Darker (Remix) - Vetrom (Note: This plays when Lincoln & his sisters have a shared nightmare about Legion) * Shining Starlight (grand finale) - All Credits *All Time Low - John Bellion *Louder - Charice *The Loud House theme (extended) - Doug Rockwell Notes * Lincoln & his sisters' meltdown is based off Linkara's various meltdowns from Atop the Fourth Wall, The Greatest Freakout ever video & Nathaniel Bandy's various "How will Nathaniel Rage?" videos. Some of the things they say or do from the those meltdowns in question include: ** They all cry mostly during it & at one point, they take off their clothes, save for their underwear, storm in & out of the rooms & later run around the house & the neighborhood naked as well as break the fourth wall by saying "Mom, Dad, we don't want to do this movie anymore!". *** Lori **** Talking to herself through her hands **** getting on a treadmill & runs on it while continuing to up the speed **** make out with a pillow *** Leni **** tries to cut herself with a plastic knife & says "Why doesn't this work?!" **** tries to lick one of her elbows **** rams her into a wall causing her to clench her head **** gets into a staring contest with Bun Bun & says "I will win this staring contest!" *** Luna **** reading one of Rita's erotic novels & says "This is so deep." **** saying "I AM THE WALRUS! CO CO CACHOO!" (Note: It's a reference to the Beatles' song) before stage diving, picks up a boom mike & looks at the camera in shock. *** Luan **** says "Go Web Go!" before deploying a slinky **** squirt ketchup across her face **** tries to rip her hair out *** Lynn **** punches herself in the face **** karate chop a piece of wood & fail terribly **** arm wrestles with herself **** attempted to pole vault with bo staff, only to fall on her face **** pour several of her balls onto herself *** Lincoln **** cuddles Bun Bun while crying **** dumps a can of soda down his pants **** says to Bun Bun later "Tell me your secrets" **** go inside an empty box with Lucy, Lana, Lola & Lisa & take a ride down a flight of stairs **** saying "Bun Bun, Bun Bun we have to get out of here, We have to..." & drops Bun Bun "BUN BUN!!!" & then points to the audience & says "YOU DID THIS!!!!!!" **** later smelling something hot, and turning to the audience slowly, saying, "I smell chicken." *** Lucy **** slamming her hands on one of her books saying "Why aren't you giving me dark powers?!" **** go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lisa, Lana & Lola & take a ride down a flight of stairs *** Lana **** dripples her lips **** plays with an electro-ball **** go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa & Lola & take a ride down a flight of stairs *** Lola **** says to Lana while holding a bunny "Look at the pretty bunny! Look at the pretty bunnnyyy!", before breaking down crying **** go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lucy, Lana & Lisa & take a ride down a flight of stairs *** Lisa **** says "My brain is trying to escape through my ear!!!" while clenching her head **** go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lucy, Lana & Lola & take a ride down a flight of stairs **** shoves one of her remote up her butt ** After all that is said & done, they all say drunkingly "Okay. Our happy gummies have kicked in. The appropriate response to that piece of news is the Comedy Central clip" (cue clip) "You tell 'em Bill Nye. You tell 'em." before passing out. * Lincoln & his sisters' roar of anger is technically this. Transcript *See The Loud House Movie/Transcript Credits Main article: The Loud House Movie Credits Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:The Loud House Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2020 Films Category:2020 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films